


Charming Wild Side

by IzzyLeon21



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Suit Sex, Vampire Sex, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah and Tristan have a wild night after Elijah talks to him about being in New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic takes place after "A Walk on the Wild Side". Elijah and Tristan noncanon but hey a guy can imagine.

Elijah goes to see his first born vampire he created, Tristan de Martel, who is elegantly handsome in a suit always just like himself sitting at a table outside a lavish restaurant. Elijah sits across from his long lost friend and they talk about the War between the Sire Lines. Elijah gets up and he cups Tristan's chin for he can look up into his brown eyes. Elijah's fingers brush against Tristan short trimmed beard and he gives Tristan a kiss on his cheek. Elijah turns around to leave but Tristan grabs his arm and he kisses Elijah on his mouth with force and not forgotten love. "I'd say we get a room to not to cause a commotion outside this restaurant with our naked bodies. Don't you agree, dear Tristan" said Elijah with his lovely grin. "Why yes, Elijah. My love we shall" said Tristan as he kisses Elijah's neck drawing a bit of blood.

Tristan and Elijah grab a cab to escort them to a hotel to get a private room. As they are both in the cab wearing their suits, Tristan bites Elijah's neck drinking some of his blood as Elijah relaxes against the seat as a bit of blood lands on his shirt. Elijah pushes Tristan off to wipe off the blood of his shirt as Tristan apologizes. Elijah silences him and places his hand on Tristan's groin and squeezes it hard and tells him "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson for getting blood on my shirt, Tristan." "Yes please. Punish me and I won't do it again unless you want it," said Tristan. Elijah removes his hand from Tristan's growing erection in his pants and kisses Tristan and says "I've missed you, Tristan. You are my favorite and always would be." said Elijah. They arrive at the hotel and they get their room.

Elijah and Tristan take the elevator to their room as they kiss each other like two hounds playing at the park. Elijah slams Tristan against the wall once they entered their room and assaults him with his tongue and teeth as Tristan moans happily. Tristan pulls Elijah closer to him as their erections are running against each other through their tight dress pants. "Strip off that suit. And do it slowly for me, dear Tristan." Elijah says. Elijah walks toward the bed and sat on the edge with his legs crossed and grins seductively at his long lost love and first male lover centuries ago. 

Facing Elijah, Tristan bends over to remove his shoes and socks. Tristan then takes off his coat, unbuttons his dress shirt and underside as they fall to the floor. Elijah watches Tristan as he palms his erection through his restraining pants. Tristan removes his tie and slowly unbuttons and unzips his pants showing his boxer briefs. Tristan is ready to pounce and rip off Elijah's clothes. Elijah tells him to stroke his cock which Tristan does after removing his underwear and he loves being submissive to Elijah and being his Good Boy after all these centuries. 

Tristan stroke his cock till he cums on the hardwood floor and panting with lust and passion to pleasure Elijah in every way. "Grab your socks and clean up your mess. Then lick your cum covered dress socks" says Elijah. "Yes," says Tristan but Elijah looks at him with a sexy smile and he says "Daddy Elijah." Elijah watches as Tristan cleans his cum with his dress socks and then puts them in his mouth to lick them dry. Elijah unzips his pants and takes out his cock from his underwear and jerks off.

"Come here love" says Elijah. "May I kiss your beautiful lips". Elijah nods with a smile on his face and Tristan kisses Elijah with pleasurable need and he sits on Elijah's lap. Tristan kisses Elijah mouth, neck and affectionately bites him on his neck getting him high off his lover's blood like before in the cab. Tristan gets out of Elijah to strip off his clothes. Elijah watches as Tristan removes his shoes and sniff them smelling Elijah's aroma on his shoes. Tristan proceeds to rub and lick Elijah's black toed feet causing Elijah to groan with pleasure as he writhes intently. 

Tristan removes Elijah's socks, pants, belt and underwear in one full swoop. Elijah grabs Tristan for he can remove his shirt and tie which he does with care. Tristan sits on Elijah's lap again as both of their erections are against each other. Elijah and Tristan roll around kissing and fondling each other's body parts while on the bed. Elijah sucks Tristan's cock as Tristan sucks Elijah's cock, balls and asshole all at the same time causing Elijah's cock to get hard. Elijah sucks Tristan's cock with bliss pleasure.

Elijah pins Tristan down on the bed with him holding Tristan's wrists on either side of his head. "Elijah please fuck me. Please love" says Tristan. "As you wish. My dear Tristan and sweet Boy" says Elijah. Elijah puts on a lubed condom and he inserts his big, long cock into Tristan's ass and fucks him soft then fucks him roughly and faster making Tristan to scream out Elijah's name and with tears streaming down his face. Tristan kisses Elijah as Elijah fucks him.

Elijah tosses the condom in the small trash can as Tristan stroking his cock rapidly causing him on cum on his lightly hairy chest and pants with exhaustion and rests his head on the pillow. Elijah climbs on top of Tristan and he strokes his cock till loads of cum land on Tristan's chest. Elijah locks up some of the cum on Tristan's chest and he kisses Tristan causing their cum to flow down each other's mouths making them more hungry. They repeat till all their cum have gone down their throats. Elijah and Tristan lay on the bed spent after having sex. Tristan curls up next to Elijah and rest his head on Elijah's chest and wraps his arms around his lover and they fall asleep dreaming and not thinking about the current war between the Sire Lines.


End file.
